Stalking, Flirting, Raiding, Loving ‘all for you’
by s2bawfa
Summary: Remy thinks he can get any girl he wants & finds 1 that he really cant at his new home with Xmen his will is strong though & Remy wont stop until Rogue loves him the way hes growing 2 love her but will his past end that hope & Rogue hiding something ROMY
1. Red Boxers in the Rain

**Stalking, Flirting, Raiding, Loving 'all for you'**

Red Boxers in the Rain.

The rain poured down lightly on Remy's head, it didn't seem to bother him as he adjusted his wet duffel back on his back. Through his water covered black sunglasses Remy could see inside of the restaurants that lined the many streets of New York. Many women inside them gazed out at him as if they were seeing a falling angel, to some that was what he was considered, though to others he was nothing more, nothing less them a murdering demon. Oh how he wished he could change what they though of him.

He sighed as he took his eyes off them though he still smiled, which from the corners of his mutant eyes he could see they liked. _Tings never change no matter where ya be_ he told himself mentally as he started a long walk up a tall winding hill.

Remy shivered slighting as he felt the cold of the night mixed with the rain start to get to his body. _Remy better get ta dis place soon it be too cold out ta night fer anyone. _As the statement finished in his mind Remy's body reached a metal gates for the large mansion on the hill top. He glanced up at the building being held within its bars and sighed as he walked over to the entry box on the left side of it.

"Ello?" He waited a few moments before he reserved an answer from the other end of the gate

"Who's there, give a name bub!" the voice was loud and gruff and sounded somewhat angry

Remy shivered once more and sighing as he pressed the button again said "Da names Remy Lebeau man called Xavier be askin' fer Remy ta join an' here he be"

There was a long pause on Remy's part before the large gates swung open welcoming him inside. He slowly began walking up the cement path as he reached up and pulled off his black sunglasses knowing for a fact that now he had no reason to hide his curse. As he glanced up once more, his glassed now in his pocket of his trench coat he became somewhat shocked to find a women walking rather quickly towards him.

She did not stop when she reached Remy just simply shoved past him as she angrily stormed towards the gate. "Watch were yer goin'!" She growled at him, a pissed off tone in her voice.

Remy turned around and stood watching in slight amassment in the rain, as the girl with one hand, the other holding what looked to be a set of black gloves jumped into the air, placed her bare palm down onto a part of the stone wall which lined the grounds and flipped over to the other side.

"Mon du" Remy gasped and walking somewhat towards the right so that he could see the girl once more. He watched as she landed the flip perfectly and then standing there becoming drenching in the rain began to slowly, taking her time pull on her black gloves.

When they were well good and on she began to walk off and yelled towards Remy's as she turned around still walking to see him "Ya know it aint rahght ta stare!"

Remy smiled flirtingly at the girl who, rather shocked him by simply rolling her eyes which he could see clearly in the rain were bright green emeralds, pools of pain and great overwhelming sadness. He had no idea what to say to the women as she walked off in the rain and cold night other then "be careful!"

She turned around once more rolling her eyes yet again "Yeah okay whatever" Remy smiled at her. She seemed to glow in the rain, her skin looked as white and soft as the moon yet her eyes looked dangerous and sharp like daggers wanting to kill. She turned back around and then started at a run away from him, her wet hair whipping around like mad. It was then that he saw it; among her long somewhat curly brown hair were two strips of white hair framing her face. _Unique people be living at dis place _he thought to himself smiling as he began once more his walk towards the mansion, his new home.

"Ah Mr. Lebeau welcome to my home well to be truthful your home as well. I did not expect for you to come today otherwise I would have given you a ride I am quite sorry for the rain." A bald man in the wheelchair smiled up at him as Remy wiped his wet face off with a fresh clean towel that a young girl hand just given him.

"No worries Mon amine, Remy should have given ya word first off an' it not like ya can stop da rain from comin"

A woman behind him grabbed his shoulder sweetly "Actually dear my name is Storm and I can and I could have I am quite sorry as well"

"Again no worries" He smiled sweetly at her causing her to blush slightly, her long white hair fell into her eyes thankfully so that Remy could not see just how cheerful that smile had made her. "Oh wait der was some ting that Remy wanted ta know Mon?" he said turning his attention back once more to the man in the wheelchair "Der be dis girl dat was leaving da place when Remy arrived, white framed hair?"

"That bub is Rogue and she'll probably be back once she cools down" Remy turned around sharply to see a husky looking man with much hair no his face and a beer in his hand enter the room.

"Her name be _Rogue?" _he asked looking somewhat confused as he sat himself down in one of the many living room chairs.

"She have a bad attitude?" the gruff man asked once more now sitting himself down in the chair across from Remy and placing his feet up onto the coffee table.

"Very much so, dat pitte shoved Remy and den flipped over da wall like she done it many time be fer"

The man smirked and took a long swig of his beer "Bet she has, she'll be back though don't need ta worry about her, just needs to cool off _again_" The last part seemed to come out mixed with a growl confusing Remy.

"And if I were ya luv I wouldn't start ta worry, she doesn't take well to pity, worry an' help" Remy turned sharply around to see a tall women with around waist length purple hair enter the room. She smiled sweetly towards him her equally purple eyes looked tired and rather weak. She shivered, clinging tightly to the blue robe that was wrapped around her as if a large gust of wind was about to rip it off of her body any moment.

"Betsy what are you doing up and about you should still be in bed resting" The women that called herself _storm _walked over next the purple haired women _Betsy _and rubbed her shoulders sweetly.

"No worries luv I jus awoke an' saw Rogue leavin' an' thought that I should tell somebody just in case." She smiled again though this time it seemed a bit weaker. Remy using his empathy could sense that Betsy was feeling very ill and was very weak as well.

She glanced over at him her smile still not leaving her face "So yer an empathic we have a lot of ya here luv"

Remy smiled at her and watched as a tall man with only a pair of old jeans on, with short curly blond hair and long white wings come up behind her and sweep her up into his arms

"Ah Warren can you take her back to her room once more she just doesn't want to sit still" Charles said to him not even turning his head around to look and see if it was truly _Warren_ that had picked her up.

The winged man smiled down at Betsy causing her to laugh "Ya have such a dirty mind bird brain!" she yelled somewhat slapping his arm before weakly resting her head into his bare chest as he walked with her still in arms up the tall set of stairs in the main hall.

Remy wondered to himself why the girl was so weak and before he even had a chance to finish his thought Charles answered it "Betsy just arrived back from a mission not too long ago and it damaged her mental powers slightly weakening her into that frail state that you just saw her in."

Remy sighed and yawned accidentally causing the women Storm to smile "Yes I do believe that it is getting quite late Logan" The gruff man with the beer glanced up and nodded. He then stood from his chair stretching and then cracking his neck loudly causing some in the room to shiver in disgust.

"Come on Gumbo let me show ya ta yer room then tomorrow we'll get somebody to show ya around the place I don't have the time"

Remy nodded and repacking up his bag fallowed _Logan _out of the room and up the tall steps that the winged man had climbed only moments before.

"That boy is quite different Charles" Storm stated aloud her eyes fallowing him up the steps and out of sight.

"Yes that maybe true but he proves quite useful, powerful and helpful. I do not worry about having him stay here after all I do not worry about having Logan around do I?" There was a loud crash fallowed by an even louder 'Oh shit!' on Logan's part from the upstairs hall. Xavier sighed "Maybe there is a reason for my worry after all"

Remy groaned as he turned and twisted himself up in his new bed sheets unable to sleep. He sighed and stood from his bed rubbing at his unusual eyes slightly. _First night always be da hardest, maybe Remy need some food. _He stretched somewhat before opening his bedroom door and starting down the steps towards the kitchen not truly caring that all that he was wearing at that moment was a pair of red boxer shorts_ after all who gonna be up at dis time of night _he mentally told himself as he thought back to what his alarm clock had said before he left, 2am.

"Da food aint too bad here" he told himself as he sipped a nice hot cup of coffee and lightly munched on a blueberry muffin that he had found on the counter top. Remy stood from his seat at the kitchen table to look for a napkin with a sound reached his ears. It wasn't loud nor far, a door maybe he guessed the front was opening and a person was entering the building trying there hardest to not be heard. _Well not ta night _he told himself and quickly picked up the butter knife that he had used to cut the muffin in half. He held it tightly as he walked with the shadows into the main hall, the intruder coming clearly into view. The persons brown hair clung tightly to there body along with there dripping wet clothes. Remy began to slowly walk out and away from the shadows which turned out to be a bad idea for the intruder quickly turned around, her hair whipping around quickly two clumps more so important then others.

"Holy Shit!" Rogue somewhat yelled but quickly bit her tongue placing her hands over her mouth when she remembered how late it was.

Remy gasped as Rogue's bright green eyes widened, it was then that he realized why. He quickly grabbed a nearby jacket that was hanging on the coat rack and pulled it on his face turning somewhat red causing Rogue to laugh.

"What be so funny!" he yelled though somewhat whispered at the same time

"Yer face, it's as red as yer boxers" she whispered between giggles

Remy smirked seductively at her "Well ya aint so dry yerself chere" Rogue looked up at him confused until she glanced down at what she had on. She then remembered that she was dripping wet which meant that her clothes clung tightly to her bare body. Remy waited expecting the girl to do the same thing that he had just done or at that even slap him but what she did do shocked him again.

"Whatever ya pervert ahm heading ta bed"

Remy watched for the second time that day as the girl walked off, this time though a bit odder but never the less still pushing aside his flirty ways.

"Oh yeah" Rogue turned around once more as she reached the top of the steps, folding her arms over her chest which completely ended Remy's perfect view

"Come on chere ya really gotta cover dem up?" he asked her flirtingly

She rolled her eyes and turning around somewhat yelling down to him as she disappeared from his view "Nahce pink jacket it does ya well" Remy looked then down at the jacket that he had quickly grabbed in his attempts to hide his unclothed body. He groaned as he quickly dropped it, hearing from the darkness of the top of the steps to someone laughing and then a sudden stop to it.

He groaned as he began to storm up the steps after the girl _Rogue_ he stopped though once he reached the last step and saw her sitting up against on of the walls holding her left foot.

"Ya be alright?" he whispered as he bent down next to her carefully pulling off her left boot to reveal that her ankle was badly swollen. When he went to go and touch it though she slapped his hand away.

"Remy jus trying ta help" he whispered again this time somewhat louder not truly understanding why it was that she wouldn't let him help her out.

She rolled her eyes and stood carefully though her balance was off and she fell into Remy's bare chest. Rogue pulled back quickly though thankful that she hadn't absorbed him yet.

"Come on at least let Remy help ya too yer room cher" he whispered again and once more tried to help her stand straight.

But Rogue slapped his hand away with her gloved one the other one still holding onto the wall behind her for support. "Ahm a mutant dumb ass don' touch ma skin got that?"

Remy nodded "What be yer pow--"

But Rogue had already limped her way into a bedroom and shut the door behind her completely ignoring him, something that no one had done before.

_Well aint she a charmer _he thought to himself as he walked back to his own bedroom and flopped down onto his bed. He guessed that she had hurt herself when she landed her flip over the wall _maybe da landing wasn't as perfect as Remy thought _never the less Remy drifted off to sleep though the thought as to how the girl brushed off his charm flawlessly was still dormant in his mind.

So what'd you all think? Nothing like my others yeah you're telling me. You see summer is going so well slow and my brain (the little peanut inside of my head) is going a mild a minute so I figured let my ideas run free go **reek havoc** on this world. And that's what there gonna do! So **review** and thanks for reading!

**Next Chapter: **Well in truth its more like the **next day** lol Remy sees Rogue again and he notices that he seems to be the only one that knows of her **simi broken ankle**. Poor Rogue and when he goes to ask her again what **her power** is she again brushes him off. **Why did Rogue run off that night anyhow** and could it be that for once in his life **Remy's getting a crush** on someone. And what about what he said when he grabbed the **butter knife **(wtf) lol _'not ta night?'_ has someone been **stalking** our Cajun? Next time! **Lol**.


	2. The Game is Pain

It accord to Remy the next morning as he entered the cafeteria that he was the only one that knew of Rogue's possible broken ankle and she wasn't going to do anything to change that. She was in the room, sitting by herself at one of the many round tables that filled the large room though she was closest to the windows.

Remy had decided mentally that he was going to go over and sit with her as he grabbed his breakfast tray but before he could even step away from the line up someone tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

Remy turned around slowly and saw before him a woman that looked to me around his age, a bit shorter then himself but with long red hair and bright dancing blue eyes. "I'm sorry to bug you Mr. Lebeau but---"

Remy smiled sweetly down at her causing her face to grow redder matching her hair close to exact "there be no worries chere Remy don' mind being _bugged _by such a belle femme" The last words seemed to dance around the air and then hang there causing a somewhat awkward silence to fallow.

This however didn't last long for the gruff man from yesterday walked up behind the red head and said loudly "Hey Jean?" the women 'Jean' shook her head and then gave Remy a puzzling look

"I-I can't enter your mind?" she announced to the few that happened to be listening in to there conversation including the Rogue at the other end of the cafeteria as Remy realized

Remy looking back at her though not as puzzling said sweetly "Dat cause ya didn't ask mon" And without the women 'Jean' or the gruff man Logan had time to tell him otherwise he started his way across the cafeteria to where Rogue was sitting down, her head to her spoon, milking flakes falling off as Remy sat himself down across from her at the table.

"And ya want what exactly?" Rogue asked with such a heavy annoyance her voice that Remy had no need to use his empathy to know that it was there.

"What Remy can't enjoy a nice lunch wit a nice femme?" She looked up at him now a sly smirk coming over her makeup less face

"Ya may be able ta enjoy one but ah can't" and with that said Rogue stood from the table but not before Remy could say

"How's yer ankle chere?"

Rogue stopped mid step and mumbled out "Fahne" before walking slowly away. _It not smart fer da Rogue ta be hurt like dis why don she tell? _But the answer never came to him even through out the whole day of pondering on it. Remy just couldn't understand why Rogue wouldn't tell anyone about her pain, not ask for help.

"Chere?" Remy asked Rogue as he walked up next to her in the hallway walking towards his bedroom for the night.

She glanced over at him as she walked slowly and painfully as Remy sensed.

"Remy be wondering why ya don ask fer help?"

Rogue smiled up at him slightly "Cause ah don' need it Cajun"

He laughed somewhat at this and watched as Rogue passed the bedroom that she had gone into the night before "Ma chere wasn't that yer room or is yer brain hurtin' ya too?"

She scowled as she placed her gloved hand to the wall and leaned on it somewhat for support "Yeah it was dumb ass but ah aint going ta ma room got that" Remy shrugged and continued to fallow her in silence watching her walk slowly, each step that she took was heavy and Remy could sense the pain that it shot into her body as she walked by" Finally the two reached a door labeled 'Girls Locker Room' "Now listen ya might not be able ta read but dis says girls room yer welcome ta work out with ma but ya gotta use the boys locker room ta get changed got dat?"

Remy nodded dumbly "An' dat be---" Rogue pointed right next to the girls room right next to Remy "An' yer sure Remy cant jus join ya in der?"

"No" she said finally and opened the door finally pulling herself in

When Remy stepped out of the locker room door once more he was greeted by Rogue who wore a black sports bra, biker gloves and sweat pants. Remy whistled at the sight of her causing her to role her eyes as she reached up and tied up her long brown and white hair.

"Ya comin'?" She asked as she started down the hallway. Remy fallowed her and nearly bumped into her as she halted to a stop and turning opened the door next to her. "'member what ah told ya last night Cajun don' touch ma skin" Remy opened his mouth to question this once more but she simply looked at him roughly causing him to nod.

They entered together a large bright room that smelled heavily of sweat and blood. Across the walls was a long line of treadmills, weights, stair climbers and other such work out machines.

Remy watched as Rogue walked across the room to a computer panel that was mounded onto the side of the wall. As he walked up next to her he gaze at with amazement as a small red laser beam flashed from the box on the wall and scanned Rogue's entire face. "What is---" but he was cut off as a message ran across the computer screen that caused him to stop in wonder and read out "Welcome Rogue" he glanced over at her "So will dis computer thingy recognize Remy chere?"

"Na yer still new" She said and began to slowly walk across the large room towards one of the many treadmills. Remy watched closely as she stepped onto one and began to press random buttons.

"Ma chere yer ankle it be hurt ya shouldn't be doing such _things_ ta cause ya pain"

The strip on the treadmill began to roll back slowly causing Rogue to fallow it "One ah aint yer chere, two ya cause ma mental pain but hey yer here rahght now aren't ya and three do something now or else go bug someone else" Remy nodded and did not say another word. He took the treadmill next to Rogue and observed her, he could sense still the pain that flowed inside her but now it seemed…different. It felt as if she was using it to energies herself into an, as Remy watched her run faster and faster, extremely powerful state. _She be taking that which makes her weak too make her stronger Remy's never seen anyone do dis be fer_

Over the next three hours Remy watched intently as Rogue ran faster and faster for and hour straight on a broken ankle as good as Remy could tell. She did 175 push ups and 200 sit ups, 100 arm ups and 98 chin ups. He watched her as he lifted weights lift her own only 50 pounds less then what Remy was doing which was 250 Lb. He watched and watched and after lifting the bar bell up to its hold Rogue rolled off the edge of the seat and collapsed onto the floor.

"Chere!" Remy yelled breathlessly and pulling up his own barbell for the last time and into its own hold ran around to where Rogue was laying down, her chest rapidly moving up and down. He moved his hand slowly towards her face to see if she was alright but she slapped it away "chere ya alright?" he asked again worry in his voice

"Ah----told-------ya-----don------touch----ma----skin" she said taking deep breaths in between her words. Remy nodded and standing walked across the room to where Rogue could not tell. She closed her eyes tightly, she had done it again, forced her body past her limits and beyond until she was on the verge of blacking out which she had done many times before. Rouges eyes shot open when she felt her head being raised by gloved hands. She looked up and saw that Remy had gone over and grabbed gloves and a water bottle to which he was know asking her if she wanted some to drink but she was too dazed to hear and nodding opened her mouth as Remy squirted from the bottle water into her mouth. She coughed loudly and when he pulled the bottle back began to breathe heavily once more. "Thanks" she said and stood to stand and leave but she was dizzy and worn out from the workout and just about fell completely down once more

"Easy der cher" Remy said grabbing her weak body and picking it up into his arms which were know covered by the jacket that he had put on when she was drinking.

"Ah don' need yer help" she said though even as she did she slowly began to drift off weakly into a somewhat sleeping state. He smiled down at her happily _somehow Remy always get da ladies _he thought to himself and began out of the room and down the hallway to where he remembered her room was.

They had been working out for quite a long time it seemed as he finally saw the clock in Rogues room that read out 11 pm. He smiled sweetly down at Rogue who was almost completely asleep now as he placed her down carefully on her bed top. He was about to leave when he sensed the oddest feelings arising from Rogue with his empathy, fear and pain.

"Rogue?" he questioned and walked back to her and looked at her in worry she whimpered slightly but was still never the less fast asleep. He smiled down at her sweetly _poor gal _he sat himself at the end of her bed and carefully took off her sneakers that she had been working out in.

Her ankle was still badly swollen, red and in some places bleeding. _Dis don' look good _he said and began to slightly rub it. Rogue groaned slightly "No stop" she said aloud causing Remy to let go of Rogue's ankle and look over at her.

"chere?" he questioned and stood from the bed

"Logan…no…ah" Rogue said aloud once more

"Chere wake up yer having a nightmare?" Remy place his gloved hand to the side on Rogue's shoulder.

She shuttered slightly and began to open her eyes "_Logan" _Rogue sat up shivering now and looked over to see Remy starring at her. Her heart jumped out of her chest causing her to jump back on her bed slightly "What---what are ya doin' here?" she asked starring at Remy though her eyes were close to closing now

"Ya passed out somewhat in da work out room so Remy took ya back ta yers"

"Oh" was all she said back to this

"Ya alright cher?" he asked and sat himself down on the edge of the bed next to her and touched her bare hand with his gloved one causing her to flinch slightly "Remy's not gonna hurt ya"

"Yeah okay ahm gonna ta go ta bed alright so you get"

"Alright den chere, good night" he said and walked towards the open doorway. He was halfway through when the gruff man Logan came towards him

"Hey bub ya seen Strips?" he asked and took a puff of the cigar that Remy hadn't seen in his hand

"Yeah da chere be rahght in der" he said and pointed into the room. Logan glanced inside at Rogue and then back at Remy with anger in his eyes "Remy did none mon amie we be working out is all" he stated and put his hands up in his defense.

Logan growled and walked over to Rogue and seeing her ankle gave her and questionable look raising his one eyebrow. Rogue opened her mouth to talk but Logan shook his head and frowned "Stripes ya can't be like me don't be afraid to ask fer help got that?" he said Rogue nodded and looked off into a random corner of the room. Logan coughed slightly and looking off said as well "Ya know I could fix that for ya"

She smiled weakly up at him and Remy watched as he mouthed something to her that looked to be something along the lines of 'stop worrying' She smiled at him once more and hugging him head up her bare hand "Ah don' wanna hurt ya Logan" she said

"Kid yer not gonna hurt me its up to you though the things that you absorb are all black and blank memories of mine do you not want to is all up to you"

There was a long pause between the two during which Remy came to the conclusion that they had forgotten that he was there all together

"Fahne" she said "But don' hold on long only a tap should do it got it?"

"I've done this before Strips he said" Rogue nodded and Remy before he realized what was happened saw it. Logan lightly brushed his hand across her cheek which quickly began to glow. He pulled it back quickly and took another puff of the cigar. Rogue closed her eyes tightly and when she opened them they were bright, pure white. Remy glanced down at Rogues ankle know which was making a popping and cracking sound and saw with amazement the swelling go down and a bone move. The cuts, scraps and all such that had been on her body were now gone and Remy watched as Rogue's eyes turning back to green closed and she fell back and hit her pillow once more.

"Rogue!" Remy yelled somewhat and ran into the room but was stopped as he was about to reach her to see if she was alright by Logan "She's hurt" he said

Logan laughed at this "she's anything but now get her powers just took a bit more out of her this time"

"Powers?" Remy questioned

"Yeah now get yer ass out of her room" he ripped out his claws which turned out to be a bad idea because his knuckles began to bleed but he showed no pain I his face "be fer I personally make ya bub"

Remy smiled and walked out of Rogues room, stealing one last glance at her as he did"

What was with Rogue cry out for Logan in her sleep and the 'don't worry'

Remy saw her powers what he thinking now?

Sorry everyone school sucks ! I made it long though and hope you like !

Next Chappy or well Day: Remy sees Rogue once more but she's different, her ankle is better? And when he tells her that he saw her using her powers what then? Will she explain what she does and when will anyone learn of Remy's……skills?


End file.
